


Oblivious

by ChannieTheBandit



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChannieTheBandit/pseuds/ChannieTheBandit
Summary: Jäger is oblivious to the team jerk showing interest in him.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Oblivious

Training was going like normal; with Bandit hissing at Kapkan for an ill timed nitro cell throw. 

Glaz had tried to diffuse the situation by pulling Kapkan away, only for the raging German to spit an insult that had Kapkan yelling back and tugging out of his gasp.

Jäger watched on with a scowl, hating how they could never train without Bandit picking a fight. He'd be lying if he said he didn't see vague amusement blooming in Bandit's eyes as Kapkan threw a punch, landing with enough power to bruise his cheek for weeks. 

Blitz, ever the peace keeper, grabbed Bandit by his hood and began dragging him to Doc's office. Jäger saw no option but to follow them, seeing as Glaz was tending to the seething Kapkan.

Doc had correctly guessed that Bandit had gone looking for trouble, quickly looking at the damage before simply deeming him stupid and bruised along with throwing him out of his office.

"Can you go just ONE day without pissing someone off?" 

Blitz's question only made the amused look from earlier return to Bandit's face, only seeming to feed his ego. 

"I've got a reputation to keep here. So, no, i can't." 

  
Jäger had begged, actually begged Bandit to come to the workshop with him. To his surprise, Bandit didn't put up too much of a fight. He'd been droning on and on about the adjustment to his Magpie for nearly an hour and not once has Bandit attempted to stop him, hell, he actually seemed _interested_. 

"I can't believe that tiny of a change makes it that much faster, good job." 

Jäger beamed at him with pride, a big bright smile that could melt the viewer if they looked too long. Was that praise? From the impossible to please Bandit?

  
They actually hung out occasionally, Bandit allowing Jäger to drag him to a cafe or just the workshop. Even with him being so compliant to Jäger, Bandit continued to argue with anyone dumb enough to engage him, even attempting to fry Blitz's nerves. He never once attempted to insult or disregard Jäger, though. 

  
"Hey, Mari? Would-" For a second Jäger froze before unintentionally interrupting Bandit mid sentence.

"Did you just call me Mari?" The disbelief coloring his voice made Bandit's eyebrows furrow, a playful glint suddenly appearing in his eyes.

"Yes, i did, Mari. As i was saying; would you like to watch that movie you've been talking about so much tonight? I'm actually a little interested." 

Between the new nickname and Bandit actually being interested in something that Jäger genuinely wanted to watch, all he could do was excitedly nod his head and begin setting up their small shared living room for a movie.

  
"That was actually not boring, you've got good taste." 

Jäger flashed his blinding smile at Bandit for the small complement, even if it almost sounded like an insult. However the smile was replaced by a shocked expression when Jäger felt Bandit's warm lips on his. Bandit pulled back looking a bit insulted himself.

"Jesus Christ, Mari... are you okay?" 

Jäger stared at him, not blinking, not moving a single muscle. Bandit chuckled lowly in his throat, it wasn't his normal amused chuckle, but a worried one.

"I really should have believed Monika when she said you would be oblivious to all the small things. Hey, don't freeze up on me here." 

It was taking a minute to process. Small things? Bandit talked to IQ about him? 

"Why?" 

"Why? If you're asking about Monika; i wanted to get to know you, but i wasn't sure how exactly to do it. If you're talking about the kiss, well, i was hoping you'd feel the same way i did."

After hearing his explanation something inside Jäger's head clicked into place. Bandit didn't argue with him and allowed himself to be dragged around base, even into town on nights they were allowed. He showed genuine interest in things Jäger liked or did. He really was oblivious. Now, though, he knows.

Before Bandit could attempt to back peddle on his confession, Jäger returned his gesture and lightly kissed him, once again smiling when he pulled back.

-  
"You're absolutely ridiculous, liebe." Bandit said between kisses to Jäger's forehead. They'd been snuggled up in bed talking on a rare day off, choosing no one topic and instead just enjoying each other. 

Kisses were shared with no restraint, soft laughing and occasional giggles floating around in a now shared bedroom. Bandit really owed IQ for helping him get such a loveable man in his arms, because now he was never letting go. Plus, now he could brag to Blitz about going a full day without pissing someone off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is absolutely TERRIBLE. I was tired but really wanted to write, so, here ya go!


End file.
